Huan, The Senpai
by riptidefirebends
Summary: What happens when two young artists meet their inspiration for drawing? My first attempt at third person, so it may suck a bit. Was originally a one-shot, but may expand in the future.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Republic City where a firebender and her waterbending friend were sketching pictures of the people passing by for a school project when suddenly...

"Oh. My. Spirits." Said the firebender, Marissa, who had just looked up from her sketchpad.

"What?" Asked Champ as he continued to create an accurate depiction of a guy next to the lake that had managed to get a bush to sparkle.

"Isn't that the one guy who was in that one meme that said 'ART!'?" Marissa exclaimed, a wave of feels overcoming her as she excitedly hit Champ's arm a number of times to get his attention. Champ quickly put the finishing touches on his sketch, looking up as he did so. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the person Marissa had been talking about walking towards the metal shop that was stationed near a music shop.

"It is him!" He gasped, grabbing at his head as he spoke. "I think we should try to draw him as well, it would give us at least extra points!" Champ gripped his sketchpad tightly, the pencil in his hand beginning to strain under pressure. They both sucked their heads into the sketchpads, occasionally looking up to capture 'Art Guy' -as they called him- in everyday life. They were soon so engrossed into what they were doing that they didn't hear the footsteps coming their way.

"Don't forget the green streak in my hair, it's what creates the air of someone with high class in art." Said a voice. **(A/N I'm not even sure if he would even say that, but let's pretend that he would.)**

Marissa and Champ gasped and slowly turned their heads around until they saw Huan standing behind them, a bunch of metal scraps protruding from a white canvas bag in tow.

"Oh my Spirits." Gasped Marissa.

"He's Art Guy!" Champ whispered loudly.

"Senpai has noticed us." Marissa muttered, her eyes widening as she said this. Champ gave her a strange look.

"What's a 'senpai'?" Champ asked incredulously.

"ARRRTTTTT!" Squealed Marissa.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Champ yelled after her.

"Wait, hold up," Marissa began," How come you came over here, Huan? Isn't there other things that you should be doing?"

Huan gave a small smirk. "I was out getting scraps for more of my artwork at home when I noticed you two over here, in which I sensed an air of artistic sense oozing out of you two."He said while looking at their sketches. "I can really sense the individuality between these drawings. In _Legend of Korra_, who are your favorite villains?"

Marissa smirked. "Easy. Amon."

Champ replied "Kuvira." immediately afterwards.

Huan shuddered. "That explains why this one seems so intent on adding those creepy spirit vines in his sketch." He muttered under his breath, referring to Champ. "Anyways, seems to me that you guys are both lacking qualities in your sketches. May I ask your names?"

Marissa and Champ's eye's bugged out to the point where Huan thought he was going to have to call an ambulance to make sure that their eyes were back to normal.

"Well, my name is Marissa." She let out with a shaky voice.

"Champ." He said a little too loud, Huan's suspicion's of speaking to a fangirl and fanboy becoming true at that moment.

"Well, for starters, Marissa, you seem to be lacking balance. You've got every aspect correct, but they just don't blend very well together. It's kind of like Yin and Yang, one is not the same without the other. Without one, the world goes out of balance. Amon believed that everyone should be treated equally, but was going about it the wrong way. It is the same with you. You understand Light and Dark, but there is no blending of the shades. You must understand balance to understand the world. There is a blockage inside of you that is keeping you from gaining inner balance, but for now, I say you should go buy yourself some shading pencils. They should help you create balance of Day and Night." Huan explained to the firebender.

"Plus, they're pretty cheap if you know where to look." Champ said under his breath before anyone could comprehend what he was saying.

"And as for you, Champ, you are lacking union. Individually, each different object or person looks great, but it doesn't match up with the scene itself. The look of agony of the face of that guy with the blood spilling out of him is spot on, but it doesn't fit the calming sun that's setting on the horizon of a rainy day, which I also question. It's just like gluing two things together. You have to know what exactly sticking your paper to before you actually do it. If you glue paper to a sticker, it makes no sense at all, seeing how the sticker has an adhesive to it. But, when you glue various pictures to a piece of paper, you get a collage, so long as it remains along the same theme. Kuvira wanted to unite the Earth Kingdom, but went to great measures and left a wake of destruction in her path. You seem to be lacking something that's preventing you from capturing unity. I think a color pencil set with specific shades for specific themes should help." Huan finished as he turned towards the waterbender.

"'You could get all this plus an extra sketchpad, for only $19.99, plus shipping and handling.' The flameo, it is." Marissa murmured.

"You see," Huan went on, ignoring Marissa's remark. "Amon and Kuvira both had great intentions, but both had a burning desire that caused them to go to extreme measures when they didn't get where they wanted to. You both lack their balance and union. It's essential if you want to create something that speaks to artists all around."

"I guess you're right." Marissa agreed, noticing the flaws in her sketch.

"So, I want to see to your skills improve. I will mentor you guys in the way of art. Here is my contact info." Huan said after a while, giving them each a slip of paper.

With that, Huan left Marissa and Champ to ponder on what had just happened, leaving them with what had to be the best day of their lives.

* * *

**That took a heck load out of me. This is based on a friend and mine's obsession of saying "ART!" every time we mention something related to the meme. In this world, the event's that happened in LoK happened, but was also televised, just like in my crossover fanfiction for Percy Jackson and LoK. I know, it sucks, but this was the best I could come up with for now. This was my first attempt at doing a story in third person, so I'm still figuring it out. The ending makes it seem like there should be more, but that depends on you guys. I intended this to be a one-shot, but if the fandom wants more, well, so be it.  
Stay flamin'!  
~riptidefirebends**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is chapter two? This will be an experimentation. If I get enough feedback and I'm feeling it, I'll continue the story. If not, I'll write the third chapter and that will be the end of the story.**

* * *

"Ya know," Marissa spoke aloud. "I think I read something about scientists programming pencils to be able to animate whatever you draw." Marissa and Champ were hanging out at the local cafè. It was a few weeks after their encounter with Huan, and things couldn't have gotten better. Their drawings had definitely improved, and were constantly praised for their work.

"Really? Is it out on the market yet?" Champ asked, sipping on some weird milkshake concoction that had cereal in it. Marissa pulled out her laptop and began typing away, becoming sucked into the internet until she came across the article she was looking for.

"Here, it says that they sell them online, but the bookstore down the block are starting to sell them. Also, they're programmed so that you can change the color and shade whenever you want to." She explained, turning the laptop screen so Champ could read the contents of the article. "We could go check them out now, the bookstore opens in five minutes, if I remember correctly." Champ drained the rest of his milkshake, standing up and pulling on her arm as he said "Let's go."

Marissa adjusted her beanie, rubbing her fingerless-gloved hand across her arms as she held her hot tea close to her body for warmth. "If I'm right, there's also a sale going on today, so I'm definitely taking advantage of that." She said, sipping on her tea as she walked.

The duo soon reached the bookstore, finding themselves sighing as the heat from inside welcomed them inside. After checking out a new manga (Marissa's request), they soon went over to check on the animation pencils.

"Look at this thing." Champ whistled. " Perfectly balanced with a good eraser, all completed with a comfortable grip and the chip containing the programming. This is one heck of a beauty." Marissa grabbed another pencil and silently thanked the person who came up with such a brilliant idea.

"Buy it. I can't say much now, but it might get into the wrong hands, as predicted by the descendants on Aunt Wu." Champ and Marissa turned around to find Huan already testing out the pencil by recreating his Banana/Harmonic Convergence piece.

"But wasn't Aunt Wu a hoax or something?" Champ asked, scratching his head after realizing that senpa-no, Huan, was talking to them.

"No, you have it wrong. She was able to predict Kataang being a thing all the way from Book One, that has to mean something!" Marissa countered, making Champ nod in agreement.

"Anyways, I can't say anything more, so just buy the pencils and test them out when you're safe and alone. Now, I have to go before somebody notices me, because thanks to you guys, I now have uncultured people screaming all over me." Huan said, bidding his goodbye and walking out into the cold winter air.

Marissa and Champ shrugged, and before they knew it, they were purchasing their pencils (and the manga) while taking advantage of both the sale and their membership discount.

* * *

**I was inspired for the animated pencil thing by the music video for the song Ordinary World by Red. Hopefully, I can continue this, because even I want to know what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Happy (very belated) birthday to Champ Lock! You're hella older than me now (by like two months, but whatever). This upload is for you!**

* * *

"So, what did you create?" Champ asked, looking over Marissa's shoulder. They had decided to take refuge inside his apartment from the cold winter air after their encounter with Huan.

Marissa grinned widely. "I created a huge replica of this peanut butter and Nutella concoction I like. With a huge spoon on the side."

"Don't you usually melt it over the stove?" Champ asked, watching as Marissa took equal portions of the dark brown and tan substances from each part of the jar, putting them in a small bowl.

"Yeah, I wanted to test the properties of this. You know, the durability, if it tastes good, stuff like that."

"And if it's edible?" Champ placed a pot on the stove as the short firebender placed the remnants of the bowl into it, turning the stove on while Champ put the lid on the pot.

"Yeah, that too."

Marissa was quiet after that, her head hanging low until the aroma of the peanut butter mixed with Nutella filled her nose. Looking up, she could see that the taller bender had already taken the concoction off of the stove and moved it into the bowl. "What's wrong? You've being awfully quiet."

Marissa heaved a sigh. " It's just...I've been thinking about what Huan said. What if this person pulls another Kuvira and tries to 'unite' the entire world?' I don't think I could handle being around those ignorant people who don't know what good entertainment is."

"Well, in that case, you just have to show those ignorant people your reasoning for liking what you like. Be more open about it and tell them reasons they should be into it. Some will take your suggestion and see what all the fuss is about, and others will continue to be ignorant. And as for the 'unite the world' thing, it's bound to happen. We have to adapt to whatever the universe throws at us, just like Aang did when he found out that the Fire Nation wasn't what he remembered it to be." Champ stated, bringing the bowl with the concoction in it, a spoon for both of them to taste the mixture with.

"I guess...Wanna test this thing out?" Marissa replied, grabbing the jar, getting in a throwing stance. Champ backed up, putting both of his thumbs up while nodding. Marissa threw the jar at the wall as hard as she could, startled that she was able to even throw something as far as the jar went. The jar shattered into a million pieces, leaving a mess on the floor.

"Well, I guess it has the same properties as a normal object. But the mixture itself tastes a little bland. Guess you can't make food without it tasting off." Marissa pouted, making a move to grab the broom from the kitchen.

A low rumble caused both of the benders to freeze were there were. Champ hesitantly laughed. "Was probably just another tussle between earthbenders, I'm sure it was nothing."

Another rumble, this time louder, shook the apartment. "What is that?" Marissa whispered. The rumbling came back, this time continuing, shook the apartment violently. " AN _EARTH QUAKE_?" She yelled, putting her arms over her head. All around them, things began to crash to the ground, the table and sofa sliding towards the benders. Champ grabbed the firebender by the arm and pulled her towards the bathroom, stopping only to grab the animation pencils and a few bottles of water.

Champ and Marissa got in the tub, covering their heads with their arms. "THE CEILING IS CRACKING!" Marissa shouted, squinting her eyes to keep the dust out of them. As if on cue, a part of the ceiling began to fall towards them. Marissa quickly shot a white-hot fireball towards the falling ceiling in an attempt to burn it out before it got to them. When Champ saw that a big chunk was still leftover, he used most of the water to create a makeshift shield over them, using the rest of it to bubble up the falling ceiling.

Once the ceiling was no longer a threat, Marissa grabbed Champ by the collar and used fire to propel them upwards until they were flying through the air. All around them, debris and smoke was raining down, making it hard for the two of them to see. When Marissa was sure that the waterbender had collected all of the water from the makeshift shield, she flew them around until they were on a stable rooftop.

A loud crash caused both of the benders to flinch. "What's going on?" Marissa pondered, beginning to use her bending to propel herself into the air, but not before being grabbed by the wrist with one of Champ's water arms.

"We do this together." He stated, holding out an animation pencil. Marissa slowly lowered herself down, accepting the object and holding it firmly in her grasp.

The groaning of metal falling disrupted the benders from their thoughts, their eyes wide being the last thing they both saw before they blacked out.

* * *

Marissa groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. A sharp pain caused her to wince, making her lay back down. _'Just take deep breaths, no need to get up just yet.'_

"WATCH OUT!" The firebender looked up, watching in horror as a piece of a building began its descent towards her. _'Nope, time to get up.'_

Just as she began to roll out of the way, she felt a hand pull her out of the way. A second later, the piece of building crashed where she was just second ago. Marissa looked up to find a disheveled Champ gasping for air. "Thanks." She said, standing up slowly until she was sure she wouldn't pass out.

"Oh for crying out loud, work, you stupid piece of junk! Why can't you work?"

Marissa and Champ looked at each other, walking towards the familiar voice in silence. Once the fog dust had cleared up a little, they found an irritated Varrick tinkering with random buttons and wires on what seemed to be a remote control for something colossal.

"Varrick? What are you doing in this part of town? And where's Zhu Li?" The firebender asked, still a little confused about what was currently going on. Another low rumble caused the trio to stumble, a loud crash following afterwards.

"Over here." Just then, Zhu Li's head popped out of a nearby alley.

"Well, I recently came up with the idea for a robot that can lift heavy objects from one place to another. The intention was for it to be used for the reconstruction of buildings, and I thought, 'What better idea than to test it out in Republic City?' After the whole ordeal with Kuvira, I thought that testing this baby out wouldn't be a hard thing to do, that is, until it completely malfunctioned and began to have a mind of it's own."

"What caused it to malfunction?" Champ asked.

"See, that's the problem - we don't exactly know yet. I tried using the the power off button the shut it down, but it wouldn't work. I need to get it to stay in one place long enough for me to go inside and inspect it." Varrick replied while pacing through the rubble.

The benders exchanged looks with each other. "Well, how about we distract it long enough for you to somehow come up with a way to rewire the controls until it shuts down? We could provide you with some extra material for you to use." Marissa offered, her hand going towards her pocket where the animation pencil was stored.

"You have yourselves a deal." Varrick stated after her pondered for a bit.

Champ and Marissa took out their animation pencils, standing a few feet a part from each other so they could do it together. "Here goes nothing." Marissa muttered.

As the pencils moved through the air with each stroke, the drawings began to materialize out of thin air, the surrounding air seeming to sparkle as the objects hardened into something shiny. Not long after, they had provided Varrick with extra wire, coil, inputs, and many other components necessary to a remote control.

"That should be enough for now." Champ sighed, twirling the pencil in between his fingers. "You ready?" He asked Marissa, looking down at her. She offered a grin.

"You bet!"

* * *

**Holy fuck, this took way too long to write to the point that I decided to make it a two-part chapter. So, um, happy very, very, very belated birthday to Champ! I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
